halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:O13 Shock Troopers
??? Please tell me, how is it possible for a relatively small insurgency based on one planet that has no economic links with any other planets come up with the funds to create massive armoured exoskeletons for an entire armed forces branch, when the UNSC had trouble coming up with the available funds to fund a single battalion with lower-grade armour? Not even the URF could create armour like is seen in your pictures, so please explain how a lesser insurgency could. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) At best 1 would be able to put it. A single suit of Mjolnir is a lot for the UNSC to pay, let alone a small rebel organization. Hell, the SPARTAN-IIIs almost didn't get the funding for new SPI Armour. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 22:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Doesn't matter considering the excessive amounts of money needed to be put into it, combined with the relative lack of resources the organization would have to both research the technology and build the suit. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 01:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) no--Lekgolo 02:57, November 17, 2009 (UTC) By resources, I mean cash. You need money to research the technology, money to get the materials needed to build it, money to build the suit of armour itself, money to bring the armour to the front-lines, money to train soldiers to use the armour, and money to keep the armour working in perfect condition. To research, manufacture, and ship out the Mjolnir armour, the UNSC spent enough money to build an entire battlegroup. That should give you an idea of price. --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:50, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, Spartan Armor is roughly one million to two million dollars.--Lekgolo 23:18, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Funny What's funny is he hasn't actually not thought up anything. You guys all have used pics of robots from other games, and it's not counted as not a original plan. So, you are hypocrites. The planet thing makes sense, but isn't it an original plan when barely 10 words are on the actual page?--Lekgolo 02:37, November 18, 2009 (UTC) By the planet makes sense, I meant that it was wrong, and you guys made sense.--Lekgolo 04:57, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Hyper Zergling; even having 14 of these Power Armours would not make sense, given that O13 is a UNSC break-away faction, and having 14 in itself would not even justify having a Military Corps. At best a faction that broke away from the UNSC would be barely able to get one suit, which would have had to be stolen, and most likely they wouldn't even be able to repair it properly; the amount of advanced circuitry and equipment that goes into a MJOLNIR suit alone would require several skilled technicians. At any rate, the point being is that you can't possibly have more than one Power Armour, which would have to be stolen from a most-likely heavily guarded UNSC Installation (very unlikely that you'd be able to), and it would require highly skilled technicians to repair (which a breakaway faction would not have).